endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Ajax-class
To serve and protect the lives, material, and space-- by early 2054, HASF operated two space stations (Alpha in Earth orbit, Beta in Mars orbit), six space transports, three space guard vessels three terran bases (one on Mars, one on the Moon, and one on Titan, Saturn), and was in the middle of an exploration expedition on the rest of Saturn's moons (consisting of two Orion-class spaceships), the HASF developed an interplanetary space guard vessel to rescue a stricken spacercraft anywhere inside the Sol. This resulted in the birth of the Ajax-class. Internal Designation: Space Guard Vessel Classification: Patrol Ship Displacement: 8,000 tons Hull length: 100 meters Number: 3+1 in 2054: Hull Designation 001-004, Ajax, Enterprise, Discovery, ''and Mandarin.'' Capacity The Ajax-class supports two lifecraft rescue vessels on board, each with the capability of rescuing up to 20 people at once. Two extendable arms are also present to service another spacecraft. In addition, it carries enough provisions and living quarters for sustaining 100 people for 90 days-- the crews of two Orion-class transports and two Ajax-class crews. Sensors The Ajax-class carries twelve high-powered Westinghouse X-band radar panels as well as a forward-looking thermograph telescope. A dedicated 1st Internal Confinement Fusion Reactor powers the avionics and other electronics. Anti-Spacecraft Weaponry None. Anti-Surface Weaponry None. Upgrades Fusion Rocket Thanks to a Russian physicist/engineer team, the Fusion rocket was invented in early 2054. Burning Deuterium and Tritium in a magnetic “bottle”, the 1st generation Fusion Rocket can provide 100,000 Newtons of thrust each, with Hydrogen exhaust leaving the bottle at 22km/s and in excess of 1,000,000 Kelvin. The fuel is kept inside the ship in high-pressure containers near the rocket. Replacing two Nuclear Thermal Rockets with two fusion rockets allows for increased speed, resulting in faster response time. Protection The Ajax-class gets steel and Kevlar plating, as well as lead radiation shielding, to protect it from micro-meteorites, cosmic rays, and radiation from the use of its Nuclear Thermal Rockets. Locomotion The Ajax-class is powered by four independent Nuclear Thermal Rockets, separated from each other by neutron absorber shields. This provides it with an interplanetary speed of 8 kilometers per second, as well as over 1,200,000 Newtons of thrust. The Nuclear Thermal Rocket used by the Ajax-class works like this: run liquid hydrogen (H2) through the (outside of) LTFR, which heats it up into gas, and eject it out of exhaust nozzle, providing thrust. When coasting (and thrust is not required), the hydrogen pump is shut off, and the attached heat exchanger and external radiators cool off the reactor until it can be used for electricity generation purposes. Afterward, it uses a Brayton Power Conversion unit to convert the LTFR's energy into electricity for the spacecraft. The Ajax-class also carries eight clusters of Ion thrusters that give it its course correction capabilities, allowing it to maneuver its nose into the pusher plate of an Orion-class Heavy Space Transport, and push it from behind. Alternatively, it can link up with the front of another Ajax-class and push it from there. Category:Blog posts